ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica
''Veronica ''is an American science fiction video game series created by Seth Carter, being developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since January 15th, 2012. The game is set millions of years in the future and follows an intergalactic bounty hunter named Red. Synopsis A bounty hunter named Red begins traveling the universe collecting bounties and saving people, always doing it on his beloved ship Veronica and beside his crew. Games Main series *''Veronica'' (2012) *''Veronica II'' (2015) *''Veronica III: Cosmic Awareness'' (2017) *''Voyage of the Veronica'' (2022) *''Veronica: Eternal War '' (2023) * Spin-offs *''Veronica: Story of Blue (2019) *Veronica: Story of Yellow'' (2019) *''Veronica 0 Franchise'' (2023-present) *''Veronica x Good Ol' Magic'' (2023) *''Veronica Racing'' (2024) * Characters Main *'/Red/' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - the main protagonist of the series who is incredibly talented and has many rumors spread about him, with most being debunked the moment someone meets him. *'Mr. Janitor' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a cleaning droid who Red bought during one of his first outings and who lives to clean and serve his friends. *'Kisha the Fierce' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a woman from a jungle planet who has trained her entire life to be a warrior and who has a very aggressive and sometimes abrasive. *'Eleanore von Hoffstein' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a priest who worships a god named the Holy Mother and who speaks very calmly and regally. *'Mechanic 15' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a very large alien from a race where everything is a competition, and thus everyone tries to be the best there is at what they do. Supporting *'Jerome' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a massive satellite system who currently runs the universe. They are generally friendly but have many people against them due to being an AI. *'/Blue/' (voiced by Nolan North) - a bounty hunter who has been in the game for a very long time and has become somewhat of a celebrity. Red considers him his main rival despite him having a love-hate relationship with Red. **'Dr. Katrina Aqua' (voiced by ) - an incredibly intelligent but very anti-social and usually very quiet professor who is adept any many forms of science. **'Baby '(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a slime creature in a humanoid shape who has an obsession with guns and bombs. He has trouble talking to people about things other than this. **'Azure of Ram' (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - a large squid-like warrior who has fought in a very long war with his people's neighbor planet for many years. **'Tiffany' (voiced by Lauren Tom) - an android AI system that acts like a stereotypical robot and is able to control most of the ship's technology. Ironically, she is convinced she is human. *'/Yellow/' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - like how Red thinks Blue is his rival, Yellow considers Red her rival. She was inspired to be a bounty hunter by him and has a child-like crush on him. **'Peter' (voiced by Brina Palencia) - the only member of Yellow's crew who is a tiny shapeshifting mouse-like creature that acts like he is the one in charge. *'Janine' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a robotic assistant of Jerome's who is fascinated by humans, constantly trying to understand them due to lacking many of their features. *'Queen Mika' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - the ruler of a jungle planet which respects life and love above everything else. She is technically engaged to Red but he is constantly trying to avoid her. *'Theodore Cluckoski' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a self-proclaimed evildoer who is a chicken man that is desperate to be a villain. He isn't very good at it though and Red actually considers him a friend. *'The Twins' (voiced by Josh Keaton and Hynden Walch, respectively) - two very odd bounty hunters who seem to have some form of psionic abilities. Most are very afraid to go near them. One is called White and the other Black but they refuse to say who is who. *'Pink's Gang' **'Pink' (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) - the leader of a small group of hunters who are known as the best there is. She and Red have an odd relationship, as Red is the only person she hasn't managed to defeat. **'Rose' (voiced by Olivia Hack) - a friend of Pink's who is incredibly positive and extroverted but comes in very handy during a fight due to her incredible knowledge of pressure points. **'Magenta' (voiced by Claudia Black) - another friend of Pink's who rarely speaks and is abnormally tall and skinny. She wears a mask to cover her face and is usually slightly slumped over. *'Earth Chancellor Morag' (voiced by ) - the current ruler of Earth who rarely appears and usually only shows up to meetings of other chancellors. *'Chief Vokna '(voiced by Keith David) - Kisha's father who is a very large man that is very fond of jokes and laughs quite a bit but who is able to intimidate almost anyone. *'Chieftess Karano' (voiced by Jen Taylor) - TBD *'Vawyto the Handsome' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - Kisha's brother who is known for his incredible good looks and his love of women. He is very egotistical but is an amazing fighter. *'Sisters of the Holy Mother' (voiced by Mae Whitman, Kate Higgins, and Cree Summer, respectively) - TBD *'Mechanic 1 '(voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Mechanic 17' (voiced by R Bruce Elliott) - TBD * Antagonists *'/The Unspeakable One/' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - a cosmic horror who has existed before any other life in the universe and who is worshiped as a god by a cult all throughout the universe. *'Army of Atlas', a terrorist organization that works for Atlas that was formed in Veronica III. **'/Atlas/ '(voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a bounty hunter turned warlord who is the leader of an army of galactic terrorists and conquerors who have made it their goal to take over everything. **'Stalker' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - a member of the Army of Atlas' Four Horsemen who is very ninja-like and always speaks in riddles. **'Bones '(voiced by Tom Kenny) - one of the Four Horsemen who is incredibly egotistical and laughs after anything good. He carries a multi-tailed whip as his main weapon. **'X17' (voiced by a text-to-voice system) - one of the Four Horsemen who is a soldier droid that has a habit of talking about how low or high there is a chance for success in a particular action. **'Pretty Boy' (voiced by Terrence C. Carson) - one of the Four Horsemen whose name comes from the fact that if someone sees their face they will be paralyzed temporarily. ** *'The Herald '(voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - the main antagonist of Voyage of the Veronica who is a mad man that is able to drain a person's life force by touching them. *'/Cherry/' (voiced by Jad Saxton) - the main antagonist of Veronica: Eternal Wars who is a manipulative sociopath that has become bored with existence. And who is only a child. * *'/Jackal T. Jackal/' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a mercenary for hire who, while not the brightest, keeps getting jobs due to his incredible skills. *'Silver' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a giant robot that has very large arms that are able to crush anything. He is wanted all across the galaxy for fraud, illegal gambling, and attempted murder. *'Mort' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - a mob boss who runs one of the biggest criminal organizations in the galaxy. He is a tiny green creature but can suddenly transform into a giant monster at will. *'Emperor Ula' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - the ruler of a planet that is dedicated to war and fighting, believing it to be the ultimate form of entertainment. **'Berserker' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Emperor Ula's number one warrior who is a massive hulking beast that carries a giant hammer as his main weapon. *'Mind Worm Queen' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a large monstrous beast who is the queen of a race known as the Mind Worms, who get into people's heads and lay eggs. *'One-Eyed Charlie' (voiced by Steven Blum) - the secondary antagonist of Veronica II who is an infamous space pirate that Atlas hires as a henchman due to his massive pull and power. **'Big Bart' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a very large space pirate who is incredibly strong and is always has a sadistic smile, though he is prone to bursts of terror when he is losing. **'Quickdraw Wendy' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a woman with a very thick southern accent who is known for her speed when drawing a gun. She is very egotistical and never considers the possibility she'll lose. **'Patchwork Sam' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a mad man who is almost always in a good mood, joyfully laughing during fights no matter what happens. **'Tri-Knife Tony' (voiced by Troy Baker) - an abnormally calm and intimidating loner who is sometimes prone to irate fits and always carries three knives on him at all times. **'Mama Alice' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - an abnormally obese woman who is obsessed with being rich and making money. She always keeps a large alien creature named Fluffy on a leash. * *'Duke' (voiced by TBD) - the main antagonist of the spin-off game Veronica: Story of Blue who killed Blue's family and sent him off on a quest for revenge. ** *'Baba Yaga' (voiced by TBD) - the main antagonist of the spin-off game Veronica: Story of Yellow who kidnapped Yellow's brother, causing her to become a hunter. *'Antithesis' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - the secondary antagonist of Veronica: Story of Yellow who is a reality-bending manifestation of Yellow's "inner self". * In other media Film Theatrical *''Veronica: Midnight Moon'' (2024) Direct-to-video *TBD (202?) Television *''Adventures of the Veronica'' (Cartoon Network/WB Kids, 2019-present) Specials * Books * Comic books *''Veronica: Origins of Red'' (DC Comics, 2017) *''Veronica '' (DC Comics, 2020) * Reception Critical response Tropes Main article: Veronica/Tropes Trivia *A constant promise throughout the franchise since the series creator's return in the fourth installment is that the final game in the series will reveal Red's face in full. * Category:Franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:2012 Category:GazzaB9's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas